pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 11
Furst. Life Guardian 02:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :dawww <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Nice That was nice what you did to my talk page. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 03:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) /ave proxy soon. --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :nah.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 12:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::06:55, October 1, 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs) blocked Shadowsin (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled) ‎ (I'm pretty sure I told you specifically and generally to stop being a douchebag) ::1 week =/= the same day? --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Doesn't Wikia block proxies? --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've proxied a few edits. --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Bah, then its just tor. --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) edit own talk page etc. misery was probably tired when /block. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) So I herd you like bunnies, is that correct? --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :yes.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 12:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Is fav bunnies are from Monty Python Holy Grail--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm gonna have to make that a gif now..--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 15:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::if I recall wasn't there killer bunnies in GW EOTN?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::c, foul beasts they were --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It is impossible for a bunny to be foul :<----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 19:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::summoning stone tbh. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Frosty Summoning Stone, let's see if it works. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Needs Help User_talk:Athrun_Feya#http:.2F.2Fnews.bbc.co.uk.2F1.2Fhi.2Fworld.2Feurope.2F8309156.stm I cracked a joke but this is srs!!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) sup bro what is your msn? Toreanigger deleted the talk page before I had a chance to respond 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 01:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I added you, ninja'd yours from danny.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:39, November 8, 2009 (UTC) My New Sig I think its quite fitting --User:Shadowsin <-BUNNY! 05:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :No never mind :3--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 05:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Sign with it once and you'll have someone QQ about it :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::some fag gonna be like OMG 19PX OMG GIF IN SIG OMG END OF PVX. my bets on phen or big. Gringo 07:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::you win Gringo ;) ::::Make the image smaller and have a none animated image. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 11:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::What?--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 18:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::the image needs to be no more than 19px high, and you're not allowed animated images (unless it's stupidly subtle like Grinchs.) ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::meh. too lazy.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 18:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: put that in your sig instead of the current image =). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It's amazingly cute, really, you can use it :o and it's not Lau's pic. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) BBC report on bunnies http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/europe/8309156.stm '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 13:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :T-T--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 18:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Old news. Was on Lau's page anyway :3 ----~Short 18:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) shut up And say hi more often. :( — '' Biggles Jollyfist 02:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :HI BIG :I'm confused :O. Why ami being told to shut up?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Because you're white :< — 03:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::So are you.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::lies — 04:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have pictures to prove it.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::They must be shoops then — 04:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Naw, I can't shoop something that pretty.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::All beauty except for male human beings is shooped. --'-ChaosClause - ' 10:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ZF Urgoz you're being rude now, you already said it was bad once, it was unnecessary to tell him you thought it was bad again, if you felt it was absolutely necessary to say it was bad more than once, at least give him reasons why, otherwise don't bother posting. ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Um...is this you? Checkuser said you both share the same IP...so... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:21, 19 December 2009 :Nvm, Big already got it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:27, 19 December 2009 :::Yeah, it was me, my home IP :P. College is out for Christmas break <3. I can well change the template, because I dislike the text Brandnew put there, but if you're going to vandalize the template, at least put a goatse there. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 15:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Goatse is gross. You should just switch the text to "Fuck off" as that is what you are trying to say anyway and there is no way to make that mentally retarded template anything worthwhile. Also, if you can "well change" the template why havn't you? Oh right. Fuck off. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::That truly is flawless argumenting. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 15:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Go fall in a pungee pit. <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Is there a reason... You're being so agressive to pretty much everyone? :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't aware that Chaos was everyone.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::i've noticed over the last few weeks you seem to be agressive to most users, not jsut Chaos and Gringo. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure I'm the same as I've always been. Increase in posting over the past few weeks maybe? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::could be i guess. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I suspect things would be fine if I wasn't constantly defending every retarded thing Saint does ^___^ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 15:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I suspect things would be fine if you put down the keyboard once in awhile. Scroll the fuck up, you have something to say in almost every section of every page with about 10% of it actually being relevant. Take what you just said as a big for instance. Saint has this problem too but only half as much as you, he just has the added bonus of being a complete ass whenever he posts anything.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::If there is a useful way to stalk user pages, please tell. Seeing how you have some 10 contributions to the build namespace since this June, I don't know if you're the correct person to judge me. :::::::Also, d, and you are in fact rather stinky. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 15:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I know you find it difficult but many other people can actually read other pages without posting something on them. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 15:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Considering you have an active RFA I have every reason to judge you. Guess what, you're still failing.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I give a shit about my RfA? I would've succeeded much better had I not stood up for Saint, which I think is hilarious. Even if he is/can be retarded, it's def. not the wrong thing to do. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 16:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No offense Chaos but Shadow has made about 500 contributes since June 09, whereas you have made over 4500 contributions... Not a very good argument. --Frosty 16:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Considering you only had Danny do it so you could e-peen, probably not. You only choose now to vocalize "Not caring" because it's going badly. Even if you hadn't stood up for Saint it would have still failed for every current reason in the oppose section, none of them having anything to do with Saint.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Wait, do you actually think I'm retarded enough to actually believe that I'd get any more support than perhaps fanbois? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 16:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I still contribute to the build space, daily =/ I'm fairly sure not a single of his edits have been very constructive. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 16:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Actually, yes, I do think you are retarded. :::::::::::There is a difference between posting in the build space and posting constructively in the build space, I tend not to post there because I have nothing to say there, I come here to MSN basically. Just weeding through the very few of your build space posts I found nothing constructive at all about what you were saying, In fact most of it was just plain stupid. So please stop with the "but, but, I at least make posts in the build space!" because you really don't, you are just another one of those users who goes in and says either "It's good! or It sucks!" without ever having a valid reason as to why it is one way or the other. At least you post there though, that has to mean something, right? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh and before you come back with more bull shit fallacious arguments just fuck off. You can argue until your face turns blue about how much you actually contribute to this site and point out the one or two times you were actually helpful and made a constructive post but Quantity =/= Quality. You are just a troll, stop trying to pretend you are anything more. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I was actually just going to tell you to gtfo because you're even more of a troll, who doesn't show much mental capability in any fields of his contributing. Pz. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 17:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::10/10 Quality troll bro.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Not 10, but close <3 Misery is already near 10 ^^ but I think we both still have much to improve in being more subtle and intelligent what comes to trolling --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 17:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hey! Keep my bunny out of this! - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 17:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::It's a messenger of peace <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 17:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::tl;dr Shadowsin expresses his love with anger, even if he hates everyone's guts-- 20:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Oh, I see ^^ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::That made no sense.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 22:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::It basically means you're hostile no matter if you like someone or not. And they call my comments random ass ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Bunny bunny bunny. Shadow only contributes when it is needed...this is truly a special day--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 22:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and Relyk if you actualy read the page and took the time to understand then you wouldn't of posted such a shit contr--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 22:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::xtreme, you just need to shut up, you dont contribute anything to the site-- 23:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd have to say I agree with Shadowsin for this argument. There are people who dislike Chaos and people who like him. Personally, I'm indifferent towards him as a person but I definitely don't find any useful contributions by him. He does, however, have some knowledge of running mechanics and builds. 23:20, 23 December 2009 :::Pot meet kettle, You act as if you do contribute something meaningful to this steaming pile. Fuck off relyk.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 23:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::You would have no idea since all you do on the wiki is give people shit and troll talk pages-- 04:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hah, you realize it is possible for me to read things without posting? Yes, That is all I do, I admit it. I do not claim to be anything otherwise, you cockmunches act like you actually matter around here when in reality you do absolutely nothing. So again, Fuck the hell off relyk, next to chaos you are the second biggest useless spamtard around here. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::he actually doesnt spam very much. but its pretty fucking retarded every time i read a post by him. he's also about 13 and looks like he was born out of the ugliest woman on earth, thus resulting in ugliness. -- 04:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::He spams plenty, just look, his user page is #3 most linked. Most of those posts being "Hurrrrrrrrr"----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::@Angelus, I'm surprised you troll RC these days. @Shadowsin, you must be like 8 years old. It seems your frontal lobe is still developing since you can't make any intelligent comments-- 04:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::its not hard to troll RC when the last 50 posts are spread out over a few hours. Shouldnt you be in bed child? -- 04:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Im surprised you look at wiki at all then. Children dont go to sleep at 9 anymore btw, your not that old to not know this angelus-- 05:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::im surprised i still ocntribute here too. i only come here to troll fags -- 05:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, the drama :) —Forget 05:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::rhetorical statement angelus-- 05:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh my, My intelligence has been called into question again whatever will I do? Is that like the catch all insult to you little prepubescent autists? What's wrong, is what I'm saying hitting a little to close to home? Any more of you retards that suck chaos' dick wanna crawl out and pick a fight? I'd be more than happy to show you how truly worthless you are. Quite frankly, you come here, to my talk even, spouting off insults in an attempt to defend your "Master" and then expect me to be nice? Really? Fuck you. God it's like your a bunch of 5 year olds "oh my god someone called me stupid on the internet!". Let's get this straight there are only a few people on this site that I give a shit about and I tend to try to keep my posts around their pages. If you just so happen to show your mentally retarded colors on any of them than I'll probably call out your stupidity in a not so nice way. Get the fuck over it.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 05:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :haha, and the RC falls silent -- 05:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::You can post on a few people's talk pages and still not be a douchebag to everyone you don't talk to. Try to be more mature and show some respect.-- 05:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Phen, good job. Chaos, don't defend yourself against opinions because you suck everyone else's dick so much it really doesn't matter and pvx likes you anyways. Relyk, Angelus, X, shut the fuck up because you're only promoting more ranting that doesn't even involve you. Shadow, rant all you want but its on your own page and you're letting hardcore shitters do a lot of talking so no one really cares about any of this right now. :::Love, Shazam. -- 05:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::dont tell me to shut the fuck up. ill say whatever it on my mind, faggot. look at you hypocrite coming into this conversation to tell us to shut the fuck up, when you have nothing to do with it either. shouldnt you also be in bed? -- 05:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::K I've told everyone to stop because no one cares, whereas you tried to defend Relyk's white ass, talk about the quality of his contributions, then be some original faggot and talk about how you should've quit pvx right now come here to troll. Sorry if you can't see a difference. That's all I'm gonna say. -- 05:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I didn't even know I was arguing on chaos's behalf QQ-- 06:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You weren't but it still provoked some mindless bitching :). And X was just being a tool. -- 06:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Cry more, seriously. I'll respect you when you actually do something thats worth it. Be more mature? Really? This coming from you is a good joke. Don't come to someone's talk page, insult them, and then expect them to treat you with respect. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 06:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::You could care less who I am and you'd still tell me to fuck off. Do you even have the decency to be courteous or does that only apply to real life?-- 06:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::maybe you shouldnt come on his talk page then and say retarded shit and there wouldnt be a problem right now. use some fucking common sense. -- 07:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) All of you shut the fuck up with the NPA. Really. And leave this talk if you're gonna be an asshole. -- Biggles Jollyfist 07:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :btw. i logged on about halfway through my ban and was just catching up a bit. one of the anons that trolled jjberks and vandalized his user page wasnt me, just fyi. does checkuser work on people with proxies? -- 07:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::You're right, I would tell someone I hardly know at all to fuck off when the first thing they say to me is how much of an angry person I am who hates everyone. So I'll tell you for the final time Relyk, Fuck off.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 07:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC)